


do you like me (just say you do)

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [42]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Self-Harm, its not like. what he means to do but he does cut himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: He loved Eret. Eret was one of the friends that he thought he could trust on, but after everything that’s happened (after his strings being played), he no longer knew if Eret would trust him. He loved Eret like a brother, but he didn’t know if he viewed him the same.or, Dream goes to Eret's castle for a meeting, but forgets what it is about (and Eret has to perform some medical aid)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the dream team fics [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 18
Kudos: 272





	do you like me (just say you do)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO SO. tw!!!! there is a part where dream cuts his arm on purpose n i want you to know beforehand so that you can click off if you think it'll trigger you!!! its not graphic (i dont think but i maybe be wrong bc i cant tell so im wanring you), but a warning is needed!!
> 
> uhh dedicated to ash :) ur the sole reason im posting this lol
> 
> n i decided there needed to be more eret n dream fics n im sorry im contributing with this angsty fic but. its eret n dream lol
> 
> title from like or like like by miniature tigers

Dream’s footsteps echoed as he entered Eret’s castle, the usual clanking sound of his sword gone. It’s hidden in his little shack, underneath a wooden block and in a chest, just so that he could show that he’s unarmed today. His usual dagger is held in his hands, and his usual axe is sitting on top of his bed. His armor is gone as well, hung up to dry on his wall, so his normal outfit is on.

The green cloak follows behind him, and his beige shirt matches the color easily. His pants are a dark green, continuing the little color he had going, and his brown shoes finish it off. They help him blend into the shadows, hide in the forest, and he couldn’t be more grateful for them.

Today, though, his mask is pushed up on his face, showing his mouth easily, and he fidgets with his fingers as he tries to hold back the urge to pull it back down. He doesn’t want to show his expressions, doesn’t want to be seen, but that and the no weapons rule were the only things that Eret wanted from him.

“I don’t want to wonder if you’re going to kill me,” He had said, and Dream’s face had turned towards the ground ashamedly. 

He loved Eret. Eret was one of the friends that he thought he could trust on, but after everything that’s happened (after his strings being played), he no longer knew if Eret would trust him. He loved Eret like a brother, but he didn’t know if he viewed him the same.

Because he may be an enemy, and just doesn’t know it. He may be walking into enemy territory, and there may be a crossbow on the other side of the door, waiting to kill him.

This thought fills him with panic, and he doesn’t want to cry in front of Eret (he doesn’t want to be viewed as weak), so he brings a hand up and tugs at his hair, the pain ground him, only slightly. He does it again, until it finally truly hurts, but it doesn’t help, not one bit, so he takes a glance around before pulling up his sleeve and slicing a tiny bit on the top of his arm.

It grounds him, the pain bigger than the panic, and he’s started to finally stop crying when the thought passes his mind. _How am I going to stop the bleeding?_ He hadn’t thought of that, not at all. He didn’t come with bandages today, and he didn’t know whether Eret would have any at all. (Though why would Eret give them to him? He’s a bastard, someone who doesn’t deserve pity like that. He doesn’t deserve someone simply giving him something, not at all.)

 _Fuck_ , he thinks, and he tugs down his sleeve and wipes his face when he hears the sound of footsteps. The door opens soon enough, and he drops his hand from his face, trying to hide the fact that he was wiping it off even though he knows it’s too late.

It’s Eret, on the other side of the door. He’s not wearing his usual clothes, the red coat gone and the sunglasses hidden away. He has a hoodie on, along with some regular pants, and his crown tilts on his head as he gestures for Dream to follow him.

Dream does, and Eret closes the door behind him before they walk in silence, Dream gripping his sleeve quietly. He doesn’t want Eret to notice, and so he only touches it when he’s sure the man isn’t looking.

Soon, they arrive at Eret’s throne, a seat sat in front of it, and Eret settles into his throne while Dream sits on the chair.

“So why did you want to see me?” Eret asks, his voice deep, and Dream frowns.

“I, um,” He starts, searching his brain for the answer, but a fog has developed in his mind. He can’t think of anything, can’t find the answer he was looking for, and he can see the frown Eret’s forming on his face.

“Did you call a meeting with me for something, and then forgot what the meeting was about?”Eret asks, the frown clear on his face. Dream can hear the anger underneath his words, hidden by his voice, and he shrinks back, slightly.

Unconsciously, Dream presses against his arm, and he realizes his mistake the moment he sees Eret’s eyes glance down, because he sees that Eret sees something, and when he looks down, blood has soaked his entire arm.

“Shit.” He says, and Eret moves towards him, climbing from his throne quickly. Dream can see the questions in his eyes, his crown hanging on his head precariously, but he doesn’t say a word. He only gasps when he accidentally presses down harder.

“Can I pull up your sleeve?” Eret asks, and his voice is soft, his anger gone from his voice entirely, and Dream nods. He doesn’t think he can speak, not without crying, so he lets his nod speak for itself.

Gently, Eret tugs his sleeve up, pulling carefully, and Dream hears his breath hitch when he finally pulls it up far enough where he can see the mess of blood all on Dream’s arm. When Dream glances down, he can’t even tell where the cut ends and his arm begins, because the blood is everywhere, smeared all over his arm, and as he looks, he can feel himself getting light-headed.

“Eret,” He says, and he sees the man look up, but he doesn’t get another word out before he passes out, falling.

Eret catches him easily, concern overriding any other emotion, and he curses as he picks him up and carries him, hurrying to his medbay. He moves fast, and he arrives soon enough, settling Dream down before doing anything else.

“Fuck, Dream,” He swears when he finally wets a cloth and wipes his arm, finally seeing just the cut that Dream made. He doesn’t know why Dream made it, but it had to have been recent. 

_Did he do it while he was waiting for me?_ He wonders, and once this thought enters his mind, it refuses to leave, settling to stay as he cleans Dream. _Did he do it while waiting outside the door? Did he do it because of me?_ He does his best to focus on Dream, trying to focus all of his attention on him, but it stays, lingering. _I need to talk to him about this._

_I need to ask a few questions._

**Author's Note:**

> im currently @tuiri on tumblr!!!


End file.
